Dark Horse
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: Alice Brandon and her sister Cynthia were warned by their mother of vampires with cold, hard, pale skin and red eyes that will always be after them with her dying breaths. That's all they've known. So what happens when they come across vampires with golden eyes? They have no choice but to befriend them as their past gets ready to deliver the killing blow, leaving chaos in its wake.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Okay, so this like a re-rewrite of my other fanfictions: Obsidian Olor and Forget Me Never. It's the same concept: Alice and Jasper replacing Bella and Edward, but I was reminded (constantly, I might add) that things were _still_ the same as Twilight, and all this other stuff that's not worth mentioning. Then this idea came to me.**

**I _promise_ you this is going to _nothing_ like Twilight's plot—or lack thereof.**

**So: Alice and Jasper replace Bella and Edward, AU, and there might be OOC, but I'll try my best not to let that happen.**

**All right, third time's the charm, wouldn't you say? Hope you enjoy!**

"Here's the thing about the future. Every time you look at it, it changes because you looked at it, and that changes everything else." Cris Johnson; _Next_ (2007)

Begin Again

"Just a little farther!" I gasped, gripping my sister's hand tighter, as we ran through the woods, dodging trees and trying not to get our feet caught up in roots or brush. Brambles and protruding branches lashed, whipped, and scratched us as we tore through the greenery, mud getting everywhere—all over our clothes, our faces, in our shoes. My breath came out in raspy wisps, my chest and throat on fire, my muscles screaming for a break.

I chanced a quick glance behind us to see flashes of black and white against the green background. No, we couldn't afford a break. They'd catch us for sure and that would be the end of that. I had to protect my sister. I had to keep her safe. I had to do what our mom had died trying to do. Except I wasn't going to die, and neither was she.

Cynthia stumbled a few feet behind me and made a couple of whimpering noises. I gripped her hand even tighter, cutting off any and all circulation to her already bone-white fingers, and turned to look at her. She shook her head furiously, tears staining her cheeks.

"You have to." I begged dragging her forward but slowing down for her sake. "We're almost there. I promise." I gasped. I could hear them now. They were gaining and slowing down wasn't helping our cause any. But I could also see breaks in the green. Bits of gray-white clouds, of sky as the trees thinned. I pushed harder and willed my sister to push harder as well until... finally, we broke through the trees onto the street of a small neighborhood.

I let out a breath that I couldn't afford and relaxed. They'd never take us in broad daylight like this, with so many witnesses, so many people around to hear our screams of terror. But just to be sure, I turned and looked back into the forest, pushing Cynthia behind me. There were five of them, all breathing hard, all in pristine black suits, despite all the mud we had run through, with glasses as dark as night, shielding their eyes. However, just as I expected they did not advance. They stood there, watching, waiting for us to make the first move.

"Come on," I rasped, turning toward Cynthia now that the immediate danger had past. "We need to clean up." I took her hand again and led her across the street, as far away from the men in black as possible. They melted back into the forest, but I knew they were following us, watching our every move.

Cynthia squeezed my hand and I looked down at her. Her hazel eyes with emerald green flecks met my dark brown eyes for a moment.

"They have to have a local high school around her. We could just go there and clean up in one of the bathrooms." I answered her unspoken question. We kind of had link; we weren't twins, she was four years younger than I was and she looked like our father with her thick, heavy chestnut hair (about down to her chin), almond-shaped eyes, oval-shaped face; whereas I looked like our mother, jet-black hair that was cut very, very short, sticking out in spikes, heart-shaped face. As for the link, I'll talk about that a little later.

We walked almost aimlessly, but I was following my instinct and finally we came upon a large sign indicating that we were entering the grounds of Forks High School. Without hesitating we walked toward the brick building, went inside and found one of the nearest bathrooms. No one seemed to be in class so I assumed that was because it was lunch time. We grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning our faces and clothes as best we could.

"Hungry?" I asked as we exited the restrooms. Cynthia nodded. "I think there'll be some vending machines in the cafeteria."

Cynthia hesitated.

"I don't think they'll take note of us." I assured. "I mean, we don't look too bad, and I'm sure they'll be too busy with their friends to notice two new girls... I think." I hope was more along my line of thinking.

Cynthia still looked unsure but followed me anyway. I tried to step in like I'd been here all my life but I don't know how I came across. No one seemed to notice though, so we relaxed and went over to a vending machine that had an assortment of different snacks. I searched my pockets.

"I only have two dollars." I told her, pulling them out of my back pocket. They were crumpled but weren't wet. Cynthia subconsciously rubbed her throat. "We can drink water from one of the drinking fountains." She nodded before pointing to the pretzels. A dollar-fifty. "You don't mind sharing?" She shrugged her eyes wistful. We hadn't eaten at all today. I flattened the bills out as much as I could and stuck them in the little slot hoping the machine would take them and watched with a growling stomach as the metal coil slowly swirled, pushing the bag of pretzels forward.

We found an empty table near the edge of the cafeteria and sat down. I looked around as Cynthia dug into the bag. I was hungry, but I needed to take care of her. If that meant having less that was fine by me.

"I kind of like it here." I told her as she placed a couple of pretzels into my palm. She shrugged. "We could stay here you know. Settle down for a little while." Cynthia shook her head and I took a chance to eat one of my pretzels. "They'll always be after us Cynthia, we can't run forever." She looked at me seriously. "That is an excellent question and to answer that I will direct your attention to that table over yonder." I said gesturing subtly to the table farthest away from ours. Cynthia quickly glanced over there inconspicuously. She shook her head. "Take a closer look." I instructed taking the bag away from her and grabbing a few more pretzels.

It took her a moment but then she finally understood.

"They wouldn't attack with others here." I told her. Although I could feel their eyes on us, through the windows.

_"Should you really be talking so nonchalantly with them here?"_ Cynthia signed. Yes, signed. You see, and I probably should've explained this earlier, Cynthia's a mute. She hasn't spoken since the day she was born. At all. No one knows why, not even our mom knew, she just never spoke. So we all learned sign language to better communicate. Of course, I liked our link a little better, but I suppose sign language—though more noticeable—isn't as weird as me having a seemingly one-sided conversation. _"Can't they hear you?"_

I popped the last pretzel into my mouth and signed back, _"I don't think they're paying any attention, anyway."_ I said glancing in their direction.

_"You knew all along, didn't you?"_ Cynthia accused.

_"Well I saw them if that's what you mean." _Cynthia raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. _"Years ago. I didn't know when we were going to actually meet them. Just glimpses really... throughout the years. I know almost everything about them."_ And it was true. The Cullens. Vampires. A mind reader, an empath, another with a shield. Then the others: strength, beauty, motherly kindness, and a doctor. Odd golden eyes (today's were black though; they hadn't fed in a while) but same vampire traits: pale as a sheet, perfect looks, bruise-like circles under their eyes from not feeing enough.

You're probably thinking that with a mind reader I should really be watching my thoughts, but I have a secret of my own: I'm psychic. I see the future. Cynthia is also psychic (it kind of runs in the family; our parents had psychic abilities as well), but she's a very powerful psychic: she had psychokinesis, or more commonly known as telekinesis.

That's partially why I can think somewhat whatever I want with a mind reader around. Being psychic all my life I've learned to work up a shield, kind of like Bella's but it's not constantly there and it's not as powerful as Bella's, so thoughts can leech through (because no thoughts would surely tip Edward off).

I stood up just as the bell rang, signaling lunch's end.

"Come on, we should get back to the car." I grimaced. "Or what's left of it."

* * *

We edged up to the car that had been moved off to the side of the road. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous—a bright yellow canary VW bug—but it was a little sunshine in our lives, something to help us smile and look at the bright side of things. Anyhow, we had left it in a hurry, still running, both doors wide open, in the middle of the road to get away from our assailants (who didn't seem present at the moment) but now the doors were closed, the car totally silent.

Cynthia and I exchanged a wary glance, but I sensed no harm, no ambush.

"You stay here." I instructed as a precaution, slowly walking forward testing the air around it carefully. Very detached emotions, very brusque and formal. I peeked through the window and saw the keys in the ignition. Nothing seemed to have moved out of place, not even Cynthia's small Netbook (it was her voice for when we went to school; she could just type in what she wanted to say and it'd speak for her). I opened the door and slid in, turning the key. It roared to life. I waited a moment to see if it would blow up and when it didn't I signaled for Cynthia to join me.

"It doesn't look like anything was taken." I said, closing the door and buckling my seatbelt. "And I have a hunch that if we checked we'd still have our tent in the back." Cynthia touched my hand as I reached for the gear shift. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, we don't have any food left. I'll get something tomorrow, I promise."

Cynthia removed her hand and sighed.

"I know, I know," I agreed making sure no cars were coming before pulling out onto the road. "Not a great start, but I'll find a job this week to pay for the food. And we can even enroll to Forks High. Would you like that?"

Cynthia made a face.

I rolled my eyes. "It'll be a good experience. How long has it been since we've actually gone to school?" She playfully hit my arm and I laughed. "A week? Only a week? No, that can't be right." But it was. How we found a way to go to school while dodging the Suits, I'm not quite sure, but going to school was the same concept as owning such an ostentatious car: It helped us feel normal once in a while and forget what our life had watered down to.

"This looks like a good, spot, huh?" I asked as I slowly edged forward into the small clearing, kind of in the middle of the woods, down a relatively long, unpaved narrow road. It probably wasn't the best place to be staying because with no one around to hear us scream, those Suits certainly would be able to get to us then, but I sensed that they'd been ordered to stand down... for now anyway. Why, I don't know exactly, but it had something to do with the Cullens, that much I did know.

The forest floor beneath was only damp because of the thick canopy above head, shielding the small clearing from all the rain that Forks gets. Night had fallen at least two hours ago and Cynthia and I were exhausted. We had just enough time to set up our tent, unroll our sleeping bags, and slide in before we were out. Not even our hollow stomachs could keep us up tonight.

* * *

Ah, the first day of school in a whole new town, in a whole new state. It was always fun. I sent in our papers on Friday to give us a couple more days to adjust to this new-ish lifestyle (we'd been living out of a tent for about a two years now), and giving me time to find a job. I managed to get a waitressing job at a small restaurant called The Lodge. It would be enough to get us food for breakfast and dinner, laundry and gas, and that's all that really mattered to me right now, anyway: Feeding Cynthia and myself, making sure we looked presentable (because if not people might wonder) and gas for our car so we could go places or run if we needed to. Where we lived was the least of my worries.

As I was saying, though, Monday came around and it was time to go to school. I didn't think it would be any different than the other times. I mean, other than knowing we were actually sharing a town with seven vampires who _didn't_ want to kill us or weren't constantly after us. It was kind of nice, really. Civil vampires wasn't exactly an entirely new concept to me, but it was definitely different than what I've experienced all my life.

"Ready?" I asked Cynthia as I started the car.

Cynthia hit two keys on the keyboard of her Netbook. "No." it spoke in a woman's computerized voice.

I chuckled. "Too bad." I muttered backing out and finding a spot to turn around before we were on our merry way.

The sign appeared in my view and that's when I realized how nervous I was feeling. My palms were slightly sweaty and my breath a little shallow. It wasn't just the fact that I'd be going to a new school with vampires—civil, but vampires nonetheless—but also the fact that we couldn't get too comfortable here, we could never get comfortable anywhere because there always came a time when we'd have to run from the Suits, we'd have to leave everything and start over in a new state and new town. The only thing that was holding them off now were the Cullens, but who knew how long that would last. Surely they'd get instructions to swoop in and if that was the case, I just hoped that I knew in time.

I'd always felt bad that Cynthia never got a normal teenage experience. Just because I didn't get mine, didn't mean she deserved to get hers torn away from her, but so far I was a complete failure. I knew that it had an effect on Cynthia, but she never wanted to talk about it. And when we did talk, she'd just smile, shake her head, and tell me that it wasn't my fault and that everything's okay.

Cynthia nudged my ribs breaking me out of my thoughts.

_"Are we going to go in or sit in the car all day?"_ She asked me, not bothering type that into her Netbook.

I sighed. "Yeah. Sorry." I muttered reaching into the back and pulling my messenger bag up to the front before stepping out of the car. I put my hood up when I realized it was drizzling, and jogged to the entrance of the school, making sure that Cynthia was behind me.

The main office was overtly warm, compared to outside and even the hallways. The potted plants drooped, the carpet was a horrible vomit orange that clashed with just about everything in the room. Behind a counter that was surprisingly organized for such a cluttered room sat a woman in a purple shirt with red hair pulled up into a bun and slightly dated glasses.

"May I help you?" she asked with a warm smile.

I returned the smile. "Yes, I'm Mary Alice Brandon and this is my sister, Cynthia."

"Oh, yes, give me just one moment, please." She got up from her chair and ran into the back, emerging a few minutes later with a handful of papers. "These are maps of the school for both of you, Mary—"

"Alice." I quickly corrected her.

"Alice, this is your schedule." She pushed it toward me. "And Cynthia this is yours. They each have your locker numbers and combos on them. If you have any questions at all, feel free to come back to the office and I'd be happy to answer them for you."

"Thanks." I grabbed the papers off the counter and made sure that Cynthia had also grabbed her things and we both headed back into the hallways that had filled up while we were in the office. "Do you need any help—" I started breaking off when Cynthia walked off without another word. "Right." I nodded and headed in the other direction. I knew she hated it when I always asked her if she needed help, because she didn't, it wasn't like she was handicapped, but I always worried about her just because I was afraid to leave her alone. With the Suits so close and always watching I always worried that they'd sneak in and snatch her up and I wouldn't even know until it was too late.

But I should know by now that she's been through the same things I have, just not as long, and that she can take care of herself and if she did need help she'd ask for it.

By lunch time I'd made four new friends. Mike Newton from first period English, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber from third period pre-calc, and lastly Eric Yorkie from fourth period Spanish (which Jessica was also in). Mike was a cute, baby-faced boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was very helpful with any questions I had. Jessica liked to chat and had a very bubbly personality with her dark brown, curly hair fluffed up in such a cute way. Angela was quieter and didn't talk as much as Jessica, but she was sweet and her hair was this beautiful brown with subtle blond tints. Eric wore hipster glasses, with sleek black hair and he was helpful like Mike.

I couldn't help but look for Cynthia though as I stepped in line next to Jessica, who was explaining to me about the teachers and the community, and was relieved to see that she had found a group of friends as well, before giving my full attention to Jessica.

What made me a little nervous though was all the people at the table. It was hard to keep up with names, faces were just easier for me to remember. The names would come later. But it wasn't that, it was just I wasn't used to being around so many people. Usually when we moved, Cynthia and I stuck together but we both agreed before today came that we'd find friends and not act so secluded anymore. I wasn't convinced but she played the "never had a real teenage experience" card and I caved.

Lunch ended, a little too quickly for my taste, though, and before I knew it I was walking to Forensics with Angela and Mike. Angela didn't say much on the way there but Mike questioned me about where I'd been before Forks. I answered with a simple Sacramento, California and left it at that.

Forensics, like most science classrooms that I'd been to throughout moving constantly and switching schools constantly, had the black table-tops that fit two people per table. Mike let Angela and I go in first and they both went to, it looked like, already assigned seat. Which left one seat for me and that seat happened to be next to a vampire, which I wasn't too thrilled about. I was just so used to red-eyed vampires that were out to either suck all the blood from my body or bring me and my sister to the head honcho, which pretty much left me dead too.

Tentatively, with a pounding heart, I slowly walked over to the table and stiffly sat down, putting as much distance as I could between me and the golden-eyed, honey-blond haired vampire on my left. Suddenly he stood up and moved making it look like he was about to leave, instead he came over to me. My vision slowed down, like in the movies: As Jasper came over to me his right arm came around my shoulders while his left arm came around my waist and suddenly his mouth was at my neck. I struggled in his iron grip but he held me firm.

I felt his teeth pierce my neck and gasped in surprise and pain. I continued to struggle, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain became unbearable my thoughts a mess, in a fog and by the time I had managed to get my thoughts together I could already feel myself fading as all that vital, dark liquid was drained from my body. My heart pumped uselessly and my brain slowly started shutting down. I started gasping for air that couldn't be absorbed by my red blood cells.

But before I went out completely he pulled away, cradling me, which was odd considering that he'd just killed me, looking down with saddened blazing red eyes.

I could feel myself slipping, the feeling of absolute failure washing over me knowing that I'd let my sister down, knowing that I was leaving her all alone to fend for herself against the Suits and just when I thought it was all over for me—

"Alice?"

The voice sounded far away and echo-y.

"Alice?"

Clearer now. I opened my eyes and blinked, realizing I was standing in the doorway to Forensics, Mike still behind me, Angela and who I assumed was the teacher standing in front of me, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What?" I asked, shaking off that horrible vision.

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You're… you're lips, they're blue." Angela pointed out.

My hand flew up self-consciously, covering them, as I looked down embarrassed and surely slightly pink in the cheeks. "Oh, are they?" I mumbled around my hand. "They'll do that sometimes. No one really knows why."

Still Angela and the teacher looked at me warily.

I removed my hand and laughed again. "I'm fine, really."

"I think it'd be best if you went to the nurse's anyway just to make sure." The teacher suggested. "Mike, would you be so kind to walk Alice to the office, please?"

"Sure thing." Mike answered.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I tried again.

"You're lips are still blue." Mike pointed out helpfully.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll humor you." I turned and almost crashed into the door frame, which wasn't helping my case, but I laughed good-naturedly and said, "Oops." Before following Mike down the hall.

**Okay, so there it is. I hope I finally managed to get it away from anything Bella-and-Edward's-story like. ****Also, totally, and obviously, not based off of Taylor Swift's song: Begin Again (but it is an awesome song I suggest you check out).**

**For the fans of Forget Me Never I apologize for not posting in months. I've lost my muse completely and haven't found it or gotten it back.**

**For the fans of both my Twilight stories I might be taking them down and just sticking with this story (and a sequel if an idea pops up near the end of this story). It hasn't been officially decided but I'm thinking about it.**

**I apologize again and I thank you for all your fantastic reviews and favorites and alerts. I appreciate it all, greatly.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~ I Heart Alice and Jasper!**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Has nothing to do with the awesome BBC show. Just saying. (It's really me just trying to be clever.) Hope you enjoy!**

Doctor Who

God, could that have been anymore embarrassing! I mean, sure it saved my life, but now what are people going to think of me? But, I mean, really I should've remembered a certain honey-blond haired vampire was new to the Cullen's diet. I should've known that sitting in a room crowded with blood-filled bodies was enough of a temptation and sitting next to one? Well that was a-whole-nother story. I don't know why I hadn't seen it earlier. I suppose, though, it was good that I even saw it at all.

Mike and I walked along in silence, my feet dragging, the vision wearing me down more than I had realized. I felt lightheaded and almost breathless. I accidentally stumbled into Mike a few times too.

"You sure you don't want help… support?" he asked after the fifth time.

I thought about this. "Okay," I agreed stepping closer to him, putting my arm around his shoulders, with his arm around my waist.

We finally got the main office. Mike led me to the nurse's office where she let me lie down in a cot. Mike sat down in one of the chairs, opposite of the cot I was currently lying in.

"You don't have to stay. You should get back to class." I mumbled, closing my eyes and laying my head back slowly, feeling nauseous and a little sick.

"Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. I snorted but didn't say anything else and kept my eyes closed. "So, what happened back there?"

"Well, I'm not sure, exactly. What did you see?" I asked opening my eyes and rolling over on my side so I could look at him without having to hold up my head or sit up.

Mike sat back and gave me a look but I continued to gaze at him waiting for an answer.

"Well," He paused and thought about this. "We were on our way to Forensics and then… you just stopped outside of classroom. I almost crashed into you. I called your name a couple of times but you didn't respond, you seemed really out of it. And then… and then you blinked and… snapped out of it, I guess. By that time your lips had turned blue. I didn't actually see it though, because, you know, I was standing behind you."

"Hm," Was my only response.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Mike asked sitting forward again.

I smiled. "I spaced." I said shrugging.

"What about that weird… blue lip thing?" he asked pointing to his lips.

"I told you before: They just do that sometimes, no one really knows why."

Mike stared at me for a long time. "You're a strange girl, you know that, Brandon?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I chuckled. "I know."

Mike was booted out a few moments later because the nurse returned with a cold glass of water for me. I was still feeling nauseous, just sitting up made my head spin and my stomach flip-flop. The water helped a little but I spent the whole of Forensics and my next period, Dance, in the nurse's office.

Usually my visions didn't have such a negative effect on me, but this one was different. I'm not sure why, I mean, I did die. But I've had visions like that before—don't ask—so it really shouldn't have been any different than those other times. So why was it? When you grew up the way I did, when you were psychic, you learned that everything happened for a reason.

I thought about this a little. I had the vision about Jasper killing me—of course! How could I have been so stupid? It was obvious, it was staring me right in the face. It was Jasper. That really couldn't have been more obvious.

With that solved I spent the rest of the day in the office daydreaming and by the time the last bell rung signaling the end of my first day at school I was feeling… slightly better. Not completely, but enough that I could function without falling flat on my face.

Cynthia was waiting by the car patiently. When we got in she asked me what happened. With our link and all she knew when I was feeling ill and vice versa. I filled her in as we drove away from the school and to our little hiding spot in the woods.

"How was your day?" I asked as we pulled into the small clearing.

She shrugged not saying anything more. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no!" I did a face-palm and looked at her apologetically over the top of the car as we stepped out. "I'm sorry, I completely spaced. I was going to go the grocery after school. We can go now—" I looked at her carefully as she made her way to the tent. "What do you mean you don't want to go?" She took off her backpack and threw it into the tent. "I know it's been a long day but it'll only take a few minutes—" Cynthia then slammed my door I forgot to close with her telekinesis reminding me that she could take care of herself. I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead. "I know you can take care of yourself, I just worry—" She came up and took one of my hands. "Okay…" I agreed reluctantly. "I'll only be a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." Cynthia rolled her eyes. "And _be careful_."

I pulled her into a tight hug and then hopped into the car before quickly backing up. Only a few minutes. She'll be just fine. I reminded myself over and over as I drove. She would be just fine.

Getting in, grabbing some food and getting out was easy but as I was walking to the car I got a jolt making chills run down my spine and my blood run cold. I paused for a second, getting wet as I stood out in the rain, and looked around for the source. I thought I saw a Suit, but it was too dark to really tell. Even so I quickly made my way back to the car, that I parked under a light, and threw the groceries into the back before trying to get the key into the lock. But my hands were shaking so much and my fingers were practically numb from the cold that I couldn't get a good grip.

Another wave of unpleasantness hit me and my heart picked up speed as I tried to unlock the car door, only I became so frantic in my attempts that the keys slipped from my hands and onto the asphalt of the parking lot.

I quickly bent down to pick them up but another hand dashed out snatching them up before I could.

Gasping I stood up to come face to face with one of the Suits, dark glasses and all.

He took a step toward me and I mirrored him, taking a step back. The tension was thick and I'm sure he could smell my fear. When he reached forward adrenaline kicked in and quick as lightning I kicked him in the groin before turning and dashing off in the opposite direction.

I looked around me as I ran, more Suits were appearing. More were starting to chase me. I looked ahead and pushed harder. I wasn't going to lead them back to our hideout but I didn't have anywhere else to go.

I wasn't sure why they were chasing me now. I thought for sure that the Cullens would hold them off longer than this and even they didn't I'd know if they were going to come for me, but they managed to get around my visions. I should've known that we couldn't run forever. It was worth a try though. It wasn't much of a life, but it was better than the alternative. And I wasn't doing it for just me I was doing it for Cynthia and our mom, who had died trying to give us a life.

However, now here it was, here it came, after me. And it was all my fault.

I was cold and soaking wet from this unrelenting rain. It was dark and I was using my abilities to navigate through the dense forest (yes forest, they led me here, popping up in the direction I had wanted to go so I couldn't go that direction anymore). The only reason I knew they were behind me were the sounds I strained to hear over my heavy breathing and the rain: Faint sounds of people rushing through the underbrush after me.

My lungs burned, my muscles cramped, my body weary coming off an adrenaline high. I was running out of fight. I was thinking of just giving up when a light broke through the darkness. It had a soft, orange-yellow glow, sweet and inviting. Energy shot through me when I realized just what this could be.

Using my last reserves of energy I pushed my body to its utmost limit and crashed through the underbrush to break through and stumble, almost falling flat on my face, into a large clearing.

Or rather, a driveway.

The Cullen's big white mansion was to my left and without hesitating I ran up onto their porch and to the front door, slamming my fists against it.

"Please!" I cried. "Please, help!" I stopped for a moment, fists still on the door, to look back. I saw them, peeking out from behind trees. As I turned back around to pound my fists against the door some more the door swung open and I fell forward onto the carpet of a foyer.

Gasping, I spun around, still on the floor and looked outside, they had disappeared. I was safe… for now. With that immediate danger past I turned my attention to the situation now at hand.

I looked up at the tall, striking blond doctor staring down at me with curious light-golden eyes.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. He slowly closed the door, still staring at me and then came to kneel down next to me, calling to his wife: "Esme, could you bring me a towel, please?" He turned his attention to me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alice." I held up my hand.

"I'm… Doctor Carlisle Cullen." he said slowly, taking my hand at the same pace. "You said you needed help, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Esme came in then with a towel.

"Oh, my! What happened?" she questioned rushing up to me and draping the towel over my shoulder. It was large, warm and fuzzy. That was when I realized how cold I was and how much I was shivering. I clutched to the towel, bringing it around me tightly. "Are you all right, dear?"

I nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Um… Esme, this is Alice." Carlisle introduced. "Alice, this is my wife, Esme."

"I-it's nice to m-meet you." I didn't extend my hand this time because I was just too cold. I knew it was rude but I think Esme would understand.

"Oh, why don't we get you a chair and glass of water." Esme said helping me up and leading me into the dining room. Carlisle followed and sat down angling his chair so that he was facing me. Esme left and came back a moment later with a glass of water for me. I thanked her and tentatively reached out for it. She took a seat next to Carlisle.

"Alice, would you mind telling me what happened? You're not hurt, are you? Because I_ can_ help." Carlisle started after giving me a moment to sip my water.

I set the glass down and shook my head. "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this. I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything."

"How did you find our house?" Carlisle continued.

"Um… well, I was—" I broke off not quite sure how to handle this. "I was… running." I mumbled not able to think of a reason that I was out in the cold rain, soaked to the bone.

"Running? Running from whom?" Esme asked this time.

"From—" I broke off again and shook my head, chuckling. There was _no way_ I was telling them about the Suits. _No way_. Then a thought occurred to me, thinking about the Suits. I shot up letting the towel fall into the chair. "Oh no!" I gasped. "Cynthia!" I had left her all alone! They knew where we were staying and if they came after me then no doubt they were going after he next!

Without an explanation I dashed out of the dining room and to the door. I heard them call after me but all that was on my mind was my sister. I couldn't even begin to believe I left her there unprotected and alone!

All the adrenaline was gone from my body now, but I didn't care. I pushed past the pain and the tiredness because I had to protect my sister. I had to make sure she was all right. I had to make sure they hadn't caught her yet. If they had… well if they did, I-I just don't know what'd I do.

I'm not sure how long it took me to get back to our little clearing—long enough for the rain to stop—but I recognized the road down to it and started calling Cynthia's name frantically. She was already out of the tent when I finally got to end of the road. Relief flooded through me as I stopped, throwing my arms around her tightly. I was sobbing.

"Oh my God! You're okay! You're still here! I was so worried." I hugged her closer to me, enough to probably cut off her airways.

She wiggled out from my death-grip and looked at me with wide, concerned eyes. I collapsed onto the forest floor trying to catch my breath.

"The… the Suites," I gasped. "They… they were chasing me. I… I got away, but-but I was afraid they'd come after you. I had to make sure—" I broke off too short of breath to speak.

Cynthia knelt down and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, assuring me that she was okay. Then she noticed that I didn't have the car with me and that I was soaking wet.

"They started chasing me at the grocers and it was _pouring_." I explained. "I'll have to go back and get it. But… but I want you coming with me this time. Please."

Cynthia nodded and, letting out a breath, I stood and took her hand. Together we walked at a relatively slow pace to the store and got the car. I explained to her what happened after the Suits started chasing me on our way there to pass the time.

"I'm sorry, Cynthia." I sighed as I started the car. I found it with the keys hanging in the ignition. If the Suits weren't after me or my sister, right now at least, then what was that whole chasing thing? Were they trying to lead me to the Cullens? Is that why? But what reason could they have for introducing them to me or me to them? What did that accomplish? I couldn't think of any way that it'd benefit them in any way, would it?

Cynthia's thoughts broke through the barrier of my own.

"I know, but I am anyway. I think I might've just blown it for both of us." I sighed again.

Cynthia shrugged.

"Do you think we'll need to leave?" I asked looking over at her, slowly pulling into the small clearing, next to our tent.

Cynthia turned and grabbed my arm with both her hands, looking at me with wide hazel eyes, begging me to stay here. She was tired of running. And we'd just settled down a few days ago.

I chewed on my lip for a moment before finally giving in and agreeing.

"Okay," I said. "We'll stay. But if anything pops up we're going. I can't risk your safety."

I could barely hear myself speak over her internal "thank you's" over and over again. Don't get me wrong, I knew we couldn't run forever but I would run as long as I could.

"Okay, well, I think that we should sleep in the car tonight. I don't feel comfortable outside right now." I glanced out of the windows into the forest. They were waiting again. Cynthia nodded and we packed up our things and threw them in the back of the car but kept the sleeping bags out. Then I prepared dinner, which wasn't much: Just PB and J sandwiches. After was homework and finally sleep.

* * *

The next day went pretty much like the previous, lunch and after lunch going a tad bit different.

First off, word had gotten around the table group about what happened to me. So as soon as I sat down they all started asking questions all at the same time. It was overwhelming at first, but when they settled down and realized they were all asking the same questions, I managed to answer all of them as much as I could. After, lunch went by as usual.

About half-way through lunch I glanced over at the Cullen's table and noticed that Jasper wasn't there. I found that a little odd but didn't have time to dwell on it too much because just then Eric, who I now just realized hadn't been at the table this whole time, showed up and slid in next to me.

"Hey, Alice," he greeted sounding a little breathless. "I heard what happened yesterday. You all right?"

I wanted to be annoyed, but his eyes were genuine and sincere. And though I didn't like to repeat myself a bunch of times, I answered him and told him what I'd told the table a little earlier.

"Well you look bunches better." he said when I was finished.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to make it through all of today."

"I'm glad. I was actually pretty worried about you when I heard the news." I gave him a sort of strange look. "Well, you know, because… I-I mean you're part of the group now. And I heard about it during PE—I have that with Mike at end of the day." I put a hand on his shoulder to stop his babbling.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just messing with you." I laughed.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is, Brandon." Eric narrowed his eyes and glared at me playfully.

The bell rang, then, and the kids that were left in the cafeteria started to disperse and get to class.

Eric fell into step beside me as soon as I started to head off.

"So, what class do you have next?" he asked as we walked along.

"Forensics, you?" I answered.

"English."

"Shouldn't you… be getting over there now?" Was it just me or was he being a little _too_ obvious about the… liking me thing?

"Now that you mention it, here's my turn." He pointed down the hall to his right. "I'll see you later Alice."

"Yeah, bye, Eric."

I continued on to Forensics with Mike and Angela in an awkward silence. Maybe it wasn't just obvious to me that Eric liked me… that or they just didn't know what to talk about. I was really hoping it was the latter.

As I slowly edged my way forward to the Forensics room I peeked inside and confirmed my suspicion. Jasper wasn't here today. He didn't just miss lunch he didn't show up today at all. Which was probably a good thing for me in the end, because I was sure that my body would protest to being in the same room with him; then I'd have to go to the nurse's office _again_.

Letting out a small breath, not loud enough for Angela or Mike to hear, I walked straight in and sat down.

We were taking notes on fingerprints today. It was very droll and I wasn't exactly paying attention, just going through the motions really. I had other things on my mind, like what the Suits were trying to accomplish last night and Jasper's absence today. I had figured they'd wanted me to meet the Cullens, but what was the point of that? The Cullen's weren't working for them so what did this mean for me and my sister? And then Jasper not being here? Was it just too much for him? Did he just stay home unable to bear through the incessant burning in his throat? It was overcast. The rest of the Cullens were here today, so why wasn't he?

I know what you're thinking, Why should I care so much. Well, I had to learn about the Cullens some way, right? I did learn about them but my visions had focused on Jasper. I basically saw the Cullens through Jasper's eyes. Before he found the Cullens, however, I'd seen him _become_ a vampire. I'd seen him fight in battles, being _used_ by Maria. I'd seen him wander off wary from all he'd seen. I'd felt his pain. I'd felt how lonely he was, how much feeling others emotions had taken a toll on him. And there's a reason that I'd seen Jasper and his life.

Dance was a little more fun, I did actually have to focus, but I liked dancing. It was a good way to express yourself and let loose and release stress. It was nice. Now, it wasn't just ballet, it was also different kinds of dance. These next couple of weeks we were going to work on hip-hop, the last week of hip-hop we'd get to learn a routine that the teacher had come up with.

Right before the bell rang as I was packing up my things someone came on the loudspeaker.

"Could Mary Brandon please come to the office after school? Mary Brandon to the office after school, please." a woman's voice rang throughout the school.

I blushed and continued packing up my things, trying not to feel self-conscious, though I could feel people's eyes on my back (by this point I was too embarrassed to really car they hadn't used Alice). I had no idea what I was in for. I just hoped I hadn't done anything wrong or that Cynthia hadn't done anything wrong. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring, my heart pounding in my chest, trying not to be bothered by the looks I was getting.

When the bell finally rang, I swiftly made my way straight to the office. I'd stop by my locker later. When I entered nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ms. Cope was sitting behind her desk same as usual. Baskets of paper were scattered around the desk helping organize it better, and the potted plants looked as droopy as ever. Was I meeting with the principal? Why didn't they just say that over the intercom, as humiliating as that would be for me?

"So, you wanted to see me?" I asked, walking up to Ms. Cope, gripping the strap of my messenger bag.

"Oh, yes, actually I didn't want to see you personally. Misses and Doctor Cullen are waiting for you in the room down that hall there, second door on your left." She directed me, pointing down the hall I was supposed to go.

Except I was still processing what she'd said.

"Who?" I asked just to make sure.

"Um… Doctor and Misses Cullen? You know: the Cullens, uh, Edward and Emmett and—"

"Bella and Rosalie and Jasper." I finished for her. "Yeah, I know. Just making sure. Second door on the left?" Ms. Cope nodded and I quickly headed down the hall and to the small office space. I didn't think they actually let parents do that: Have meetings with students. It seemed… weird.

I awkwardly walked into the room, not meeting their gaze. I didn't sit and, still gripping the strap of my bag, I finally looked up and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about intruding last night and then rushing off suddenly with not much of an explanation." I apologized. "I… I don't exactly have an explanation for you, but I'm sorry."

I started to head out but Esme's voice stopped me in my tracks, "Dear, that's not what we're here to talk to you about."

I slowly turned back around and took a seat. They were sitting on the other side of the table, side-by-side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked carefully.

"Is it all right if we ask a couple of questions first? We would like to… clarify a few things." Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"That depends on the question." I answered nervously playing with my fingers under the table to keep calm. It was nothing; I was just sitting and talking civilly to two vampires. I had to look at the gold in their eyes and remind myself they weren't going to hurt me. That they didn't want to suck me dry.

"Who is Cynthia?" Esme asked in a gentle, soothing tone.

"My sister." I murmured knowing where this was going, looking down at the table.

"And where are your parents?" Carlisle asked this time.

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together and put them between my legs.

"Alice?" Carlisle prompted gently.

"O-our mom died a while ago. And our dad…" My nails dug into my skin as I thought of my dad. "Well our dad he left and never came back."

"And is it just you and your sister, now?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes."

Esme leaned forward a little. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I looked up at them again.

"Where are you living?" Esme continued.

I rubbed the side of my neck before bringing my hand back down into my lap. "Do you want the truth?" I asked seriously.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and had a quick exchange.

"The truth." they said at the same time.

"There's a… a small clearing out in the woods. We have a tent and sleeping bags. That's our home." I smiled but I realized my eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me for a long time, silence filling the air. I held my breath and held back my tears.

"Alice," Carlisle started, glancing at Esme for a moment. "We've discussed this at length all night and we wanted to know if you and your sister would like to stay… with us."

**Okay, I hope you liked that. A little uneventful, but it's building up. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ I Heart Alice and Jasper!**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Web of Lies

My mouth dropped at this invitation. There was no way a family of vampires was asking me to stay with them! _No way_. There was something else. Two humans in a house full of vampires that suspect the two humans don't know about vampires? That wasn't just dangerous, it was disastrous for us. There had to be another reason. Some ulterior motive to this. They wouldn't just invite random strangers to come stay with them when all our lives were at stake. And I was going to figure it out.

Still fidgeting and biting my lip, I slowly put my hands, still clasped together, on the table a little closer to them than necessary.

"Would you really—?" I broke off. "I mean, what about _your_… kids? Did they agree—?"

"Like I said, we discussed this at length all night. They aren't… as enthusiastic about it, but they've consented." Carlisle answered.

"We'd really like you to accept this, dear. You can't live in a tent. That's just not healthy for two growing girls like yourselves." Esme chimed in reaching forward and gently touching my clasped hands.

I looked down and pulled my hands away, back under the table. So that was why. It made sense. How would I, a seemingly innocent girl, find my way through dense forest to their house in the middle of nowhere being chased by unknown attackers? They had to keep an eye on me, find out what was up.

I had to keep up this act, though. I wanted to get to know Jasper. I saw him for a reason and I was going to find out what that reason was. If I told him now that I knew I'd probably lose them, that or the Suits would get me.

"What… what would that entail? Living with you guys?" I queried.

"Food, a roof over your head, the luxuries of living in a house." Esme said.

I shook my head. "I-I can't. We'd just be a… an intrusion on you guys. I don't want to do that. That's not fair to you. It's not fair to your children. I-I just… can't." Tears started to form in my eyes again. What I was saying was true. Though their intentions weren't completely pure, I still felt bad. That was just my personality. And I didn't need to live with Jasper to get to know him. "I'm sorry." I grabbed my messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder as I dashed out of the little room.

"Alice!" Esme called after me, but I ignored her. When I got to the main office Cynthia was waiting patiently in one of the folding chairs near the entrance.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go." I muttered. Cynthia resisted slightly looking at me searchingly, trying to figure out why I was upset. "It's-it's nothing. Let's just go—"

Esme and Carlisle came out then.

"Alice, please wait." Carlisle said.

Esme came closer to me and Cynthia a hand outstretched, her golden eyes filled with motherly concern. "I can't stand know that you're sleeping in a tent somewhere. Please, just come live with us."

Cynthia squeezed my hand and I looked down at her. She was slightly glaring at me now.

_"What happened? Why are they here?"_ Cynthia signed.

I glanced over at Esme and Carlisle before answering, explaining that they'd asked us to come live with them.

Cynthia gave me an incredulous look. _"And you're declining that amazing, generous offer?"_ she asked her hands flying hard and fast.

_"I felt like we were intruding. They're offering to basically become our parents. To provide for us."_ I explained to her my thoughts. _"It just feels wrong to me, I guess."_

_"Oh, come on. This is such a generous offer. You can't turn something down like that."_

_ "They're vampires. They may drink animal blood but their throats burn all the time. More than if they fed on humans."_ I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. _"How long have they lived like this? As a family? Feeding off animals?"_

I glared at her. She had me. They'd been doing this for a pretty long time, I had to admit. But they could still slip. My vision proved that…. Okay, so maybe it wasn't fair to judge all of them based on Jasper's reaction. He was the "youngest" after all.

_"Alice, please. I feel like I haven't slept in a bed since ever. It would be so nice to be warm and comfy and not have to worry about being killed in my sleep. At least for a little while."_ Cynthia begged when I hadn't answered her.

I paused and thought about this. I thought about maybe telling her that they weren't offering us a place to stay and food to eat out of just hospitality. But then, looking at Cynthia's big, begging almond-shaped eyes… sure they looked like our father's, but she wasn't our father. She was her, she'd just inherited most his traits. Whenever she stared at me like that all the guilt I'd ever accumulated because of being on the run all the time came down on me. I couldn't fight it. I couldn't help it. A little while surely wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it?

Of course I knew that answer, but the guilt was overwhelming and stronger.

"Okay," I finally agreed, sighing. I turned to face Esme and Carlisle again. "We'd be honored to come live with you. Honored and forever grateful."

* * *

Their house was… amazing, to say the least. And after not living in a house for about a whole year, it was a sight for sore eyes. They had a very open floor plan; open, freed. It was very clean and with varying shades of white. The carpet was thick and pristine, The furniture was also white, plush and ever-so soft. The back wall of the house was basically all window. They had a black grand piano on an inch tall platform and a grand spiral staircase that led up to the other floors of the house. When we walked in I was hit with a blast of warm air and I involuntarily shivered, realizing how cold I was.

I looked over at Cynthia who was staring at everything in awe, like I was. (Did my face _really_ look like that?)

After we had agreed on staying with them Cynthia and I had driven to our little hiding place and packed up our tent and our things and then followed Carlisle's car to their house and down the three-mile-long driveway that was hidden behind a curtain of lichen.

"Your room is this way, dears." Esme said gently, leading us up to the third floor and to the very end of the hall on the right. She opened the door and stood back. I slowly walked in and looked around. It was a fairly large room. The wall to my left was floor-to-ceiling window, but there were two French doors (also mostly made of windows) that led to a balcony.

On the right side were two Queen sized beds with pillows and plush, white comforters. They also had canopy bed frames, with red curtains on three sides. There was a large desk and two chairs. The door to the walk-in closet was on the other side of the room with way more room than what clothes Cynthia and I had.

There were two nightstands by the beds and a couch next to the window wall. And in the far corner on the right wall was the door to the bathroom. A room almost as large as the bedroom with a double vanity, a shower that was surrounded in frosted glass and a separate bathtub.

I came out of the bathroom in a daze.

"Thank you, again." I murmured to Esme. She smiled, her golden eyes glowing warmly.

"It's really our pleasure." she said before closing the door and giving us some privacy.

"What do you think?" I asked Cynthia. I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Unpacking wasn't hard. We didn't have a lot of possessions or clothes or anything, really. So it was easy to just fold the clothes we did have, set them into the closet and then take our toothbrushes and what toothpaste we had left and put it in the bathroom. Afterward we did push the two beds together. There was a pretty wide gap. Cynthia and I were used to sleeping next to each other so we both knew where we were. Old habits died hard. Also, though we were safe living with the Cullens and all, I was still paranoid and worried. I needed to know she was safe.

What was nice about those canopy beds, though, it was like we had our own little secret hideout. Instead of building a fort, all we had to do was pull the curtains closed, make sure we had some kind of light source and that was that. It was nice. It was private. Sure we were both teens and in high school, but sometimes having those moments, feeling like a kid again, feeling innocent again without all the secrets and darkness in our lives was a relief. It was one of the things that kept me sane living a life like this.

The days passed by and though I was never going to get used to living in a house full of vampires things started to settle down. I finally felt that I could somewhat relax. Not completely, no, I'd never be able to relax completely, but at least I could fall into bed at night and know that I wouldn't have to worry about freezing in the cold, or about if we'd have food for breakfast the next morning, or that we'd be killed in our sleep, or if we had clean clothes for the next day, enough gas in the car. At least I didn't have to worry about the minute things. I knew sooner or later that the Suits would swoop in, but until they did, all I could do was wait and be grateful for the things that I had right now.

In the mornings Esme would make breakfast for us then we'd drive to school. School was just the usual. I obviously didn't sit at the Cullen's table just because I lived with them. Actually, I was planning—and hoping—that no one would know that we had this arrangement. It wasn't like I was embarrassed, but I knew what people thought about the Cullens. I didn't need attention because I was now living with them. So it was going to be a secret for as long as I could keep it a secret.

Anyway, they were all there, at the table, never eating but always having full trays of food in front of them. Sometimes they'd talk and sometimes they'd just sit there. Jasper still wasn't there. I found this disappointing and frustrating. The more I thought about it the more I got angry. Why would I have all these visions about _him_ and then when I finally meet him he runs off? It didn't seem fair!

Two weeks passed and all the while everything else was going on, Eric and I were getting closer. Yes, it was true. In the beginning it felt just like some puppy love that Eric wasn't doing so well at hiding but as time went on and Eric didn't stop following me around I realized just how sweet and helpful he was. By Sunday of the second week we went our third date. We went to the movies, a comedy, and it was actually really fun. I swear, some of the jokes he whispered in my ear were funnier than the ones in the movie and had me laughing until my sides hurt. I hadn't laughed like that since our mother died.

Because of that little living-with-the-Cullens secret I still wanted to keep, I had picked him up. So after the movie I drove him back to his house and we walked up to his front door. It was always awkward that first kiss, especially after a date, when you were saying goodbye. Even the goodbye was awkward.

We stood on his porch for a moment in silence.

"I-I had a great time. Thanks." I stuttered.

"Yeah, me too. You… have a beautiful laugh." His hands flew up to his mouth then, covering it, his eyes wide behind the his hipster glasses.

I laughed at his antics.

"Thank you."

Eric slowly removed his hands from his mouth and smiled, relieved.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Well, goodnight, Alice." Eric said awkwardly stepping forward to put his arms around me.

I hugged him back. "Goodnight."

We pulled away but only by a few inches. And then Eric was leaning forward. And I was closing my eyes.

It was sweet.

I'd never kissed a boy before, too busy running from the Suits constantly )and before that… well it'll all be explained later), I could never stay in one place long enough to form a relationship. It was nice to know that I now did have a relationship. And with such a sweet, cute, helpful, caring guy too. It filled me with this warmth and… _hope_. A beautiful word: Hope. The only thing that kept me pushing on when I felt I'd hit rock bottom.

We pulled away and there was no doubt my expression mimicked his: A pretty big grin.

"Well… good-goodnight." Eric stammered stepping back and giving me some space.

"Goodnight, Eric." I laughed nervously, heading down the steps and to my car. He waited until I had started it before going inside and with a deep breath I drove back to the Cullens house.

Even being in such a nice relationship and having a warm place to sleep and not have to worry about taking care of Cynthia didn't keep away the nightmares. I woke with a start, my whole body convulsing once. I rolled over to make sure I hadn't woken Cynthia and when I was sure she was still sound asleep I quietly pulled back a part of the red curtain and hopped off the bed before creeping out of the room. The lights were out on this floor and as I made my way down to the ground floor, I came to find that all the lights were out in the entire house. I didn't sense their presence in the home, so they must've gone out. That theory was confirmed when I went into the kitchen and posted on the refrigerator was a note from one of them saying that they were just out (out hunting I'm sure).

I grabbed a small glass of water and gulped it down before washing it and placing it back it he cupboard. Then I went into the living room and lay down on the floor in front of one of the plush chairs, with my feet and legs up to my knees on the cushion of the chair. The rest of my body aside from my thighs was on the floor—which I had to admit was probably just as comfy as the furniture.

I'd found that this was always soothing and relaxing for me. I wasn't sure why, but it helped calm my nerves and rid my mind of my nightmares… or at least enough so that I could sleep for that night.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, my hands resting on my stomach. I don't know how long I'd been laying there but I was on the verge of falling asleep, and that was my cue to get up and slowly make my way back to bed, exerting the least amount of effort so I'd stay half-asleep, only when I brought my feet off the chair and sat up, while turning around, I saw a person standing on the almost the opposite end of the room. That woke me up quickly and I stood, all the blood rushing from my head down, making me lightheaded.

Still, I managed to say, "You're back."

He walked forward a little, his posture stiff, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists.

"And you're still here." he said quietly, not hiding the heavy southern twang in his voice. He didn't say it in a harsh tone, but it wasn't exactly a friendly tone either.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I'm sensing some… hostility, from you. Why's that?"

He smiled in an almost cold, mocking way. "You're _stench_ engulfs the whole house." His voice was colder with anger this time.

"My… stench? My smell? You don't like… my smell?" I asked, shaking my head, keeping up the act.

"Sorry," But he didn't sound sorry at all. "Inside joke."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not. I'm angry at you. I don't like you being here; I don't like your presence in this house, at all, to be real honest."

"Your father said that you all agreed."

"My _father_," he almost hissed, "made the decision when I wasn't here." he said in a quietly controlled voice. Then he did something really stupid, he took a step toward me. A wave of nausea hit me and I took a step back, grasping for something, anything to help me keep my balance which was the chair's armrest behind me.

"Don't… don't come any closer." I gasped, holding my free hand up.

He looked at me carefully with calculating golden eyes before taking another step forward.

The nausea got worse and visions flashed before my eyes of him, of Jasper attacking me, his arms snaking around me and holding me to him, his teeth connecting to my neck, sinking into my skin. The pain.

I stumbled back into the chair, blinking hard, trying to dispel that visions and the nausea, but nothing was working. I knew I was in trouble, I knew I was in danger, but I had no way of getting out of here. I was too incapacitated to move.

"Stop!" I yelled, looking at him, pleading.

"Alice?" another voice asked to my left. I looked away from Jasper, over to my left to see Carlisle and Esme. The nausea and visions disappeared like that and I looked over to where Jasper was standing a moment before. He was gone. I looked back at Carlisle.

"I… I was…" I swallowed hard and tried to calm my nerves. "I couldn't sleep. Um… and so I came down here and fell asleep. It was just a bad dream." I lied as they came up to me.

"Are you sure, you look a little green." Carlisle asked. He put a hand to my forehead then and I tried not to flinch as the sudden cold. "You're burning up. Are you sure you're okay?"

I waved him off gently and stood up, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine by morning. Goodnight." I started walking off then, back to the grand spiral staircase and up to the third floor. Carlisle and Esme didn't follow me, which I was grateful for.

But now I was worried. If they had gotten back anywhere in that exchange between Jasper and I then Edward might have seen my visions. They were already keeping me here to watch me, now what if they figured some of it out? Or worse? What if they jumped to conclusions? I'd probably be in more danger than if I just came out and told them what was going on.

Oh, I just didn't know anymore! I'd have to worry about it in the morning, though, because after all that with the overwhelming waves of nausea and then the visions I was absolutely worn. I barely made it back into bed before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So my break is over and you'll probably be getting a chapter weekly. I'll try for two a week, but no promises.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ I Heart Alice and Jasper!**


	4. Four

Let it Snow

The next morning I could feel it in the air, things were tense and tentative. They wanted to talk to us. They were waiting downstairs in the dining room for us. I made sure that Cynthia knew and we got ready per usual morning, but instead of going to the kitchen after coming downstairs, we headed straight to the dining room. Like I'd said, they were waiting for us, sitting around their table, two empty chairs at the end for Cynthia and me.

I sat down, trying to appear more confident and less worried than I felt on the inside. I don't know how I came off though, because my posture and facial expression seemed pretty okay, but my heart was racing, adrenaline pumping.

"Good morning," I said, trying to break the ice. I crossed my arms on the table, Cynthia sat next to me, fidgeting, sitting back in her chair looking around nervously. "So, you wanted to… talk to us?" I asked so that we could get straight to the point. We did, after all, still have school today. Still no one talked. "This isn't going to work if you don't talk, you know." I looked around at them, shifting ever-so-slightly in their seats and looking at each other, then it hit me. "I see: You don't know how to start this conversation, do you?" It made sense. They didn't want to just come out and say they were vampires afraid that I didn't know, then they would have just told someone their big secret. "Why don't I start, then?

"I know that you're vampires and I know that you invited us here to watch us because you found me suspicious, making it to your house in the middle of the night in the rain." I explained. "I know that you feed of the blood of animals because you don't want to be monsters with red eyes, you don't want to kill humans. I know you don't have fangs and you have venom that can turn people into vampires and that it takes three days and that it's horribly painful. I know that Edward can read minds, and Bella has a shield, and Jasper's an empath. I know—" Cynthia tapped my arm then, stopping me. I looked back at her. "You're right." I turned back to face the Cullens. "Any questions?"

"How do you know all of this?" Carlisle asked before any of the others could.

"I'm psychic. More specifically, clairvoyant."

"Does your sister have any… psychic abilities?"

Cynthia sat forward but I put my arm out in front of her as a warning and answered Carlisle's question, "Telekinesis." I looked over at my eager-eyed sister. "No, they don't want to see. Not right now." I muttered giving her a warning look.

With a huff Cynthia sat back and put my arm back on the table. I relaxed slightly too.

"Who was chasing you when you first found our house?" Esme asked this time.

"I'm not—" I started but broke off when Edward answered for me.

"The Suits, is what she calls them." he said looking at me.

I turned my head toward him, slamming my hand down on the table. "Stay out of my head!" I snapped. He crossed his arms and gave me a challenging look with a small smile thrown into the mix. Narrowing my eyes I turned my whole body toward him—because I'd been angled, facing Carlisle—and rested my hands, clasped together, on the table, pointing in Edward's direction. His smile grew slightly bigger.

_Don't you dare,_ I thought not breaking eye contact with him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he said aloud.

Emmett groaned. "God, I hate it when he does this."

_Because what happens in my life is private. _I ignored Emmett._ You have no right to blab about it to your family. My life, my rules. I should get to decide when I want them to know more about me._

"You got see our lives." he pointed out.

_No._ I corrected him. _Only one life._ Edward's eyes flicked over to Jasper for a moment. _You guys just happened to be there at points in time._

"They're my family. I think they deserve to know."

_That's not my problem. _I crossed my arms. _You invade people's thoughts. It isn't fair to them, or to me. My thoughts belong to me. You have no right to them._

"I don't know, Alice. I'm not convinced." Edward shook his head.

I sifted through my memories to try and find something that would get Edward onto my side.

_How about this: A freak among those who are already freaks._ I threw at him.

I could see I'd hit a chord with that one.

Edward sat forward, resting his elbows on the table. "And you're not?"

I smiled. "I never said I wasn't."

"Then why bring it up at all?"

"Because we have to stick together." _Keep each other's secrets._ I finished in my head.

Edward pursed his lips for a moment.

"All right, you got me." he finally said ruefully.

"So I'm guessing that means we don't get to find out who these mysterious Suits are, then?" Emmett asked looking around at his family members.

I shrugged. "Sorry." I continued then, "I'm not going to lie to you, my sister and I"—I glanced over at her before turning back to face my audience—"we bring danger with us. But… you guys have seemed to be holding them off. Right now. I'd understand if you still didn't want us here."

"If you told us the danger, dear, maybe we could help." Esme said gently.

I thought about everything, about our lives, our mother and father, what was chasing us… and shook my head furiously.

"No, I can't. No yet. I'm not… ready… for that just yet." I answered looking down at my still clasped hands on the table unable to meet anyone's eyes at the moment.

"May we… talk about this privately, Alice? Cynthia?" Carlisle asked.

However rude my next words were, I didn't care at that particular moment. "What is there that you can't say in front of me? It'll just turn into a fight again. Split the house in two. Let me guess: Carlisle, Esme, Bella vouch for us to stay while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward vote for us to leave. Majority rules, however, the parents' votes count as two per parent." I stood without breaking my speech. "Now if you'll excuse me Cynthia and I should really be getting to school. After all, I don't drive nearly as fast as any of you guys. Come on Cynthia." I turned and headed out of the room to go get my backpack and then something from the fridge to eat for breakfast.

I laughed at Cynthia's comment as we got into the car.

"I suppose I did." I replied as I directed the car down the driveway.

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed the Edward's shiny Volvo was already parked in the parking lot and for some reason that made me angry. I slammed the door on my way out of car and jammed my finger down on the lock button. Cynthia didn't fail to notice.

I took a deep breath through my nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered through my teeth before stomping off toward the main entrance. I heard Cynthia sigh heavily behind me, but ignored her and made my way to my locker.

The day went past as usual. During lunch I sat with Eric and the rest of the group. Jessica always giggled when she looked at us sitting next to each other, though I don't know why. We'd been going out for at least a week and a half and it seemed like she still couldn't get over the fact that we were dating. Mike was definitely jealous at first but it looked like he was getting over it. Besides, it was all too obvious to see that Jessica liked him. I'd been trying to convince her to ask him or, but she was too nervous and afraid that he'd turn her down, which was understandable, but I didn't think Mike would.

Anyway, I glanced over at the Cullens table and noticed they were conversing intently, heads leaned in close to each other, lips moving rapidly, a small, silver cell phone sitting in the middle of the their table, no doubt connecting them with Carlisle and Esme. If Carlisle was at work, then just Esme. Jasper was also there and I was bit surprised but there was also a mixture of hope, fear, nervousness, and anger along with that surprise.

Suddenly my stomach was doing flip-flops and I wasn't feeling too good. I didn't want to go to Forensics, but at the same time I did. Okay, so I was dating Eric now, but that didn't mean that I couldn't get closer to Jasper and… I'm not really sure. I mean I was shown him—his life—for a reason, I just… didn't know the reason yet. And I suppose, in retrospect, that was a problem: Going blindly into something with vampires. Creatures that I'd been conditioned to fear and run from. But there was just something intriguing about Jasper, I suppose.

Going through something like that was just so emotionally scarring and I guess I could relate. That might've been part of the reason.

"Alice?" Eric's voice broke through my inner thoughts.

I looked over at him, "Hm?"

"Lunch ended. It's… it's time to go to class. Are you okay?" he asked, taking my hand.

No.

"Yes." I lied, smiling.

"Okay… let's go, then." Eric said reluctantly, standing, still holding my hand. I quickly threw the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder before grabbing my tray and throwing away my garbage as we headed out. When Eric's turn came up he gave me a quick kiss goodbye and I continued on with Mike and Angela.

Mike was grumbling about our English paper that was due tomorrow. I just chuckled, sighed and offered him any help if needed it. He thanked me right before we came to the classroom. I paused and let Mike and Angela go first. I slowly edged my way up to the door and peered in. Sure enough, there was Jasper sitting at the once empty table.

I took a deep breath and stepped in. There was some nausea and a tiny bit of vertigo but it wasn't overwhelming so I figured I wasn't in mortal danger just yet. Still taking deep breaths, I slowly made my way toward the table, gripping the strap of my messenger bag with both hands so tight my finger ached. I tentatively sat down, probably just as stiff as Jasper was.

He was currently sitting as far away from me, his chair at the very edge of the desk. His hands were balled into fists, turning his knuckles whiter than his already pale skin. His eyes were an extremely light gold—a yellow gold—but there was no question he was having serious problems sitting next to me.

Did I just… smell different? Was my blood more potent smelling or something? His siblings didn't seem to have much trouble; then again I didn't see them as much, so.

I took shallow breaths, too afraid to actually breathe and scooted my chair over to the farthest end of my side of the table, leaving a wide berth between us. The tension was thick, suffocating almost. I tried my hardest to focus, though, because today was a unit exam on fingerprints, how to collect them, types of finger prints, what minutiae are, all that good stuff. Thankfully, at one point during the period I managed to relax and finish up the test, but then as soon as I was done and had turned it in, I became aware of Jasper again. Of course he had already finished his, but his posture was just the same as I had seen it when I first entered the room.

My nausea and vertigo had gone down some, but not by much, just enough that I noticed there was a difference.

We had five minutes left and then I remember the conversation that we'd had this morning and that they'd had all through during lunch. On a whim I took out a piece of paper and scribbled: _What's the verdict?_ before sliding it over to him. The teacher was currently sitting at his desk enveloped with something on his computer. By the time I looked down the paper was sitting there next to my arm with his amazing handwriting underneath my scrawl.

_You're the psychic. You tell me._

I rolled my eyes and took the paper, tapping the end of my pencil against my cheek, thinking, looking into the future.

_Against Emmett's, Rosalie's, Edward's and your wishes Cynthia and I are staying. But you think it's a bad idea, because you're afraid something will happen and we'll end up dead or worse, and then what will your family do?_

I slid the paper back to him and waited for about three seconds this time.

_It __is_ _a bad idea._

_You're not a monster, Jasper._ I don't know what made me write it, but it ended up on the page and instead of erasing it and writing something else, I slowly slid it over to him. The pause was longer this time. Before I knew what was happening the bell rang and Jasper was up and out of his seat, the paper still sitting on his side of the desk.

I grabbed my bag and leaned over the table to look at the paper, to see if he'd written anything else.

_I am._

I snatched the paper up and folded it up sloppily as I headed to my next period before shoving it into my pocket.

The end of the day came quickly for me then. I was feeling new hope, now. Now that we still had a place to stay. Now that, for the most part, there weren't secrets between us and the Cullens. Now that we would be safe for a little while longer. Now that Jasper was fighting to control his thirst and the burning in this throat. All of this gave me hope and I was feeling much better when I met Cynthia next to the car. She didn't fail to notice this change in me either.

"We're staying." I announced as soon as she'd closed the door. "Yeah, yeah, they didn't exactly all agree, but the important thing is that we're staying. We still have a home and a place to sleep and a warm house to go to at the end of the day…" I trailed off as I drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

But even this new-found hope didn't get rid of the nightmares. I wasn't expecting it too, but it seemed like I'd been happier than I'd ever been and good things were definitely happening to me, but my nightmares still came, like clockwork. I jerked away, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. I did this as a reaction to a really bad nightmare. Sometimes I'd scream, but if I put my hand to my mouth I would manage to hold it back, so that Cynthia could continue to sleep.

Again, I checked to make sure she was still sound asleep before pulling back the curtain and slipping silently out of bed. I paused, this time, though, because movement caught the corner of my eye. I looked to the wall of windows and noticed tiny white puff balls falling steadily to the ground. My breath caught and my heart swelled with a strong emotion of that warm hope again.

Snow was magnificent. It was beautiful. I loved looking at it when it was undisturbed, how, if it was sunny, the sun glinted off the snow, making it sparkle like millions upon millions of tiny diamonds had fallen from the sky.

The silence was also part of the majesty. It wasn't like rain or sleet or hail, it was completely and utterly… _silent_.

Heart racing I grabbed a pair of shoes—my midnight blue Converse All-Stars—exited the bedroom and made my way down to the ground floor before slipping on my shoes and going outside to stand on the part of the small, low to the ground porch that wasn't covered in snow. It was cold and I could see my breath every time I breathed out, but I didn't mind right now.

Watching the snow fall from the dark sky onto everything—the ground, the dark trees, the forest—was mesmerizing. It was beautiful and it took my breath away.

I stood there for a moment, watching all the snow fall. Then I took a step into the snow, loving the way my foot sank, almost like I was stepping into a cloud; my foot sinking into the snow, making no noise. I took a few steps out onto the deck, spreading my arms out, palms up and throwing my head back so I was facing the sky. I slowly turned in a small circle and just marveled at the beauty and simplicity of it all, letting all my worries fall like the snow to the ground.

Then I stopped after a few turns and just stood there with my arms spread and head back until I sensed someone else standing on the porch with me, behind me.

I opened my eyes, lifted my head and dropped my arms all while turning around almost simultaneously. My breath came out in a large, warm mist and I saw him stiffen.

I took a cautious step toward him and the nausea hit me, but again, not nearly as strong as the first two times I came into contact with him. So, I kept doing this, taking cautious, slow steps toward him until I was under cover again, kind of standing next to him but not really. We were several feet apart.

I looked at him and he looked at me, but no words were spoken. I was starting to shiver, my feet soaking wet in the snow.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to me, I'm going to go back inside." I told him, before dashing inside, letting out a giant breath of relief when the warm hit my skin. It took a moment for me to stop shivering and as I did this, I paced to get my blood flowing, to help in the process of keeping warm.

"How did you know about that?" Jasper's voice came suddenly, making me jump. I'd been so focused on warming up again that I hadn't notice him enter. He was standing in front of the door, still just as rigid.

"You mean… the monster thing?" I asked stopping my pacing and facing him. Again several feet separated us.

"I… haven't told… anyone that." he said in a quiet, almost vulnerable voice, which shocked me. Just a day ago he seemed to hate my guts. Could that one sentence really have changed his whole perspective on me?

"Well, I… I saw you in my visions. That's how I knew about your family." I didn't know why I was telling him now. It was like… with him, I could tell him anything. I could… trust him. This seemed almost contradictory as well as ironic, considering that I was trained to be afraid of his kind in general and also that he was the youngest, most dangerous in his family.

"Me?" Jasper asked his eyes widening every-so-slightly in surprise. "Why me?"

"I ask myself that all the time." I murmured truthfully.

I stared at him through the gloom for a few moments before starting towards the stairs.

"Alice," Jasper's voice stopped me. I turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about… what?" I asked slowly.

Jasper merely smiled before saying, "Goodnight, Alice." I blinked and he was gone. I looked around the house and slowly started toward the stairs again.

"Goodnight, Jasper." I murmured as I headed up their grand spiral staircase.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I've been a while. I've been super busy obsessing over BBC shows (two really) and kind of hit a writer's block. Just getting back to it now because I thought, "Ah, a wonderful Christmas present! A new chapter after a long time of waiting!"**

**Happy Christmas!**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


End file.
